I Don't Mind Sharing
by Jillian Leonhart
Summary: V-Day fic. In V-day, Mamori was being chased by the boys and got hungry. She wonders, would Hiruma share his chocolate... HiruMamo


I Don't Mind Sharing

By Jillian Leonhart

Disclaimer: …

…

…

…

Mamori: Hiruma-kun! You killed her AGAIN didn't you?!

Hiruma: No. He did. *pointed at a Yagami Light*

Light: *laughing maniacally in front of a Death Note* AAAAHAHAHAHAH!!

Jill: *comes back to live*

Light: *stopped laughing* WHY! HOW COME?!

Jill: You wrote my pen name Idiot!

Light: NOOOO! *suicide*

Hiruma: *kicks Jill* now do the fucking disclaimer!

Jill: Fine… I don't own Eye shield 21.

***

"Mamori-san! Uhm… Is that, for me?"

Mamori mentally rolled her eyes. 'God! He's the 50th guy that asked me that exact same question today.'

Instead of saying that, Mamori just laughed nervously and said, "Sorry Ishida-san. Uhm, this is for some one on the team."

That's true. To day, when all the love sick teenagers got all lovey-dovey with each girlfriend or boyfriend, when all the girls made home made heart-shaped chocolate -- or bought it in a 24/7 store-- and gave it to their dearest, and today was the day Anezaki Mamori didn't quiet fond of. It's not because she hate Valentine's Day. She loved it. But, the fact that she had to hide for the rest of the day from almost all of male population in Deimon make Valentine's Day didn't look as bright as it seems for her.

Today, after morning practice, Mamori gave all the Devil Bats her home-made chocolate. Monta quickly hospitalized of a massive loss of blood and high fever right after he accepted her chocolate. She had given all the teams except the quarterback. She didn't know why, but she felt rather hesitant and decided to give him his chocolate later, after school.

That's why now Mamori got onto this trouble. She was just walking from the clubhouse, carrying the last chocolate to her class when one of her class mates, Ishida, approached her and said that.

"Uhm… It's for the team." She answered while giving him a nervous smile.

Then, for the rest of her walk to her class, almost every boy asked her the question along the line 'Is that chocolate for me?'

Mamori sighed in annoyance. After a long walk and many excuses for every boy she came across, Mamori finally got in her class. She sat on her desk and sighed heavily. She straightened up, and glanced at her back. She smiled.

'Thanks to Hiruma-kun, I'm safe here.' She mused as she stared at the quarterback who's typing on his laptop, legs as usual propped on the desk. He glanced up from whatever he was typing, to face the smiling manager in front of him.

"What the hell is so funny, fucking manager?!"

"Nothing." She kept smiling then turned around. She was safe here because no one would dare to come near the devil. Let alone fanboying over his team manager. She smiled and slides the chocolate box for Hiruma inside her desk. 'Think I'll give it to him at lunch time.' She thought.

***

KRIIING!

"Alright students, class is over." The teacher said before leaving the class. As soon as the teacher disappearing behind the door, Hiruma got up and walked outside. Who knows where he's going. Then when Mamori was going to got up from her seat, she was prevented to do so, by the mass of boys crowding up her desk.

"Mamori-san… You were carrying a box in the morning…" a boy that she recalled as her class mate said.

"Yeah. Is that a chocolate?" another boy that suspiciously looked like a Tenth grader asked, too eagerly.

Mamori was nervous, being surrounded by boys, crafting for her chocolate. "Uhm… well, yeah…" she answered nervously.

"That chocolate must be for me!" a cry could be heard some where in the crowd.

"No! That's for me, Idiot!" another cry.

"You fool! That's obviously for me!" that sounded suspiciously like The Leader of The Disciplinary Committee.

"Shut up! Mamori-san made that just for me!"

"No! For me!"

Soon, the crowd gathered on her desk became more loud and violent. Mamori desperately was looking for a way out from this soon-to-be-riot crowd. She found a small chance to escape from the crowd. She secretly took the chocolate box, then slipped out while the boys still bantering.

"Wait, where's Mamori-san?" a boy realized her absence just as she reached the exit door. She glanced back at the crowd, gave a nervous laugh, and then slides the door. As soon as she got to the hall way, she sprinted as far away from her class. A few seconds latter, a mass of male population were chasing her and her chocolate box around the school.

"MAMORI-SA~N!" the crowd chased her. Mamori panicked. Then she found her savior. Girl's toilet is in the next turn! She quickly turned right and got inside the girls toilet. She leaned her back on the door, panting hard. The chocolate box clutched on her chest. She could hear the crowd rushing pass the toilet, outside. She sighed in relief.

"I need to find some where safe to hide, until the lunch time is over." She said. Mamori took a peek at the hall way for any boys in sight, before she came out and rushed to the stair that leads to the rooftop. 'There should be no one there at times like this.' She thought.

She climbs up the stairs and let out a relieved sigh as she closed the metal door behind her.

"Looks like some one's too popular here."

Mamori snapped up at the familiar voice. "Hiruma-kun!"

"They're hot on your heels fucking manager." Hiruma was smirking at her. He chewed a bubble gum, as usual. His back leaned over the fence encircling the roof top.

"Shut up! They're annoying!"

"Ho… I thought you enjoyed having all boys crafting for your fucking chocolate."

"Absolutely not!" she said angrily. Her breath was still slightly jagged.

"Then why the hell are you carrying that fucking box everywhere? That will just lured them to you, fucking manager." He pointed at the chocolate.

Her grip in the box tightened, "Uhm… Well. This is for you." Mamori said while trying to hide the blush that threatening to creep up from her cheeks. She walked over to him then handed the box to him. Hiruma eyed the box suspiciously.

"You sure you haven't put some fucking deadly poison in it?" he said.

"Of course not Hiruma-kun! Why would I do that?! This is special for you!"

Hiruma fell silent and stared at Mamori. Mamori stared at Hiruma, confused. Then after she realized what she had said and what it sounded like, Mamori stuttered, "Uh… I… I mean, this is special because I put less milk in it… I know you don't quiet fond of sweets." she corrected, while looking away. Not daring to face him as she said that.

"Why didn't you give that to me at the morning practice?" he asked her.

'I don't know.' Mamori thought. But he would never accept that excuse. "Uhm… Well…" Mamori tried to make something up, but her mind went completely blank.

KRIIING!

'Saved by the bell!' Mamori thought.

"Here!" Mamori just shoved the box to him, while looking down, then she stormed off. Leaving a surprised Hiruma at the roof top.

***

Mamori was already inside the class, as well as the teacher, and her other class mates. But Hiruma wasn't there yet. 'Is he skipping class?' Mamori thought. 'Is he skipping class to avoid me? Will he avoid me for ever because I said something weird at the roof top?' her thoughts were cut off by the sound of door sliding. Hiruma walked in the class casually. Tossing her chocolate box in the air as he did so! Every one's eyes were on him. On the chocolate box to be exact. Then almost all of the boys stared at Mamori, at the chocolate box, at Hiruma, and then they began whispering to each other. Mamori could hear some thing sounded like "It was for him?!" and a few "So the rumor's true!" and other mumbling.

Mamori sank in her seat, blushing.

***

Thanks to the event in the class, no one chasing over Mamori after school. The Devil Bats did the after school practice as usual, and Mamori was glad because all this Valentine's Day mess was almost over.

The sun was setting when Mamori walked to the club house, carrying a tray of used up bottles. All the Devil Bats were already gone home. Sena had told her that he would go some where first with Suzuna, so he couldn't walk her home. Mamori just smiled as she saw the couple walked away.

Mamori sighed, "I'm hungry…" she muttered, while still walking to the club house. She hadn't any chance to eat her lunch since her lunch time was spent by being chased around the school. As she got in front of the door, she slides it open. Inside, Hiruma sat on the sofa, typing on his laptop. Not an unusual sight.

Mamori placed the tray down, and sat herself beside Hiruma. She picked up her data sheets on the table and began working on it like she usually did. They'll always like this after practice. Mamori doing her analysis, Hiruma do whatever he did with his laptop. And they'll work in a nice comfortable silent, with Mamori asking Hiruma's opinion about the data, once in a while.

But today's different. Mamori couldn't concentrate on her work. She's hungry. She put the data down for a while. That's when her eyes caught up the chocolate box laying on the desk.

"Hiruma-kun, you don't want the chocolate?" Mamori asked the typing quarterback.

"Hn." was Hiruma's reply.

She scowled at the lack of response from Hiruma. Her stomach growled. "I'll take that as a 'no'." she said finally. She really could use some snack to fill up her growling belly. She opened the box. Looks like he hadn't touched it at all. The chocolates were still arranged in the same way when she wrapped it in the morning. They were bite sized chocolate, shaped like grenades. She picked one up and popped it on her mouth.

She hadn't got the chance to chew it, when Hiruma sealed her lips with his. His rough lips were moving against her, forcing her to open her mouth. As soon as her lips opened, he slides his tongue inside, and then took the chocolate from her mouth. He then drew back, smirking at her gawking face.

"I didn't say I don't want it…" he said, chewing the chocolate he had stolen from her. Mamori was still dazed by the sudden lip contacts; she even forgot to close her mouth.

Hiruma then picked a grenade-chocolate. "I don't mind sharing though…" he put the chocolate between his lips as he said that. Registering what he had said, Mamori smiled seductively and leaned her self to him.

"Why don't you tell me earlier…" and their lips sealed each other. The chocolate melted in their hot kiss.

The End

Omake

The box was empty, Hiruma and Mamori had just finished their last chocolate-kiss.

"Enjoy your fucking self, fucking manager?" Hiruma said, licking his lips from any remain of the sticky chocolate.

Mamori blushed, "I was hungry…"

"Hungry for my kiss?" he teased her.

She blushed harder, "NO! Well… yes… just a bit." She muttered.

"I heard that…" he whispered and kissed her again.

A/ N: Uhm… that's it folks! Hope you enjoy this Valentine fic. Well, I guess it's too early huh. But, since I will be out during the weekends, I guess I better post it now. What do you think? Uhm, I'm not too confident about the ending. My mind's blank! Please tell me what you think and leave a reply… Thank you very much! Happy V-Day! HiruMamo ruuuuuuuuuulees!

P. S: Happy birthday for 94! I'm sorry I said this too early. Nyehehehe. Anyway, this fic's a birth day fic for you! ^^


End file.
